Many integrated modules, including integrated circuits, use several pins to implement diagnosis functionality. Some multi-channel products may have a diagnosis status for each channel. In some cases, package size may limit the number of available pins. These products may use fewer diagnosis status pins, with the drawback that it may only be possible to detect that there is a fault somewhere in the device, but not which channel has the fault. Still other products may implement a diagnosis multiplexor approach or serial peripheral interface (SPI). The multiplexor, SPI and similar approaches may limit monitoring capabilities as well as increase circuit complexity and possibly increase the required number of pins to the circuit for a given application.